New Prussia's Blog
by Katie-Kat1129
Summary: "I'm New Prussia! Son of Prussia and Canada, which is really weird if you think about it. Mpreg always makes things awkward..." Welcome to the life of New Prussia, a region who finds his existence slightly awkward, but couldn't care less! Accompany him through the pains of high school and of knowing the nations we all love!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, let's try this again! My document got deleted for no reason... curse the rain, curse it!

Anyways, I'm New Prussia! Son of Prussia and Canada, which is really weird if you think about it. Mpreg always makes things awkward... As I said, I'm New Prussia, a region in Canada! I grow up like a regular human, and my human name is Hunter Gilbert Jr. Williams. I go to a private school in New Prussia (for obvious reasons) and a few days ago, I was dragged to a World Meeting and introduced to the nations.

It was very weird for everyone involved. Maybe I'll tell you guys about it someday.

Please, send in any questions you have for me! I'll happily answer them as well as tell you when things get weird, or if they're normal, really any day basically. So, let's get cracking!

I'm kind of albino... I'm really pale and my hair is white like Dad's,(though it's wavy like Papa's) but my eyes are green with red flecks. I have a cowlick a bit like Uncle America's, too.

I'm saving this every few paragraphs just in case... I got to go, see you later!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I got 3 reviews already! Awesome! So, it's rather early in the morning, so I don't really have anything to say. I read some manga online and then couldn't get to sleep so I'm really tired as well. So I'll get right to the questions!

lazy girl: It's not that bad. I call Canada Papa and Prussia Dad, so there's no confusion there... I do tend to be very polite and I also have a tendency of saying awesome. Sometimes, Dad's drunk, but honestly, it just makes him act really stupid, so no problems there either. I do occasionally walk in one my parents making out... Dad's the dominant one in the relationship...

wrathofnerds: My favorite sport is hockey, no surprise there. Thanks for reviewing!

Snow Princess17: I've seen Russia at a distance... He's a bit creepy, but he's mostly just childish. From what everyone else says, though, I don't want to meet him.

That's all for now, I'm going to school soon. Merci and au revoir!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Weekend! Woot! Anyways, answering some questions after I tell you about my day. At school, I was chilling with my friend Pietro-he's Italian- when this girl walks up. She was pretty cute, slightly chubby face, bright blue eyes, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She asked Pietro on a date and he said no, because he already has a girlfriend named Victoria. So then she turns to me, like nothing happens and asked me on a date! And I was like 'No way! I hate being a second choice!' So her eye twitchs and she stalks off, suddenly looking like a demon from Hell. So yeah... weird. Anyways, onto the questions!

o0InnerOtakuSpirit0o: Did you just call me a love child? ... Is a love child any different from a regular kid? LOL... Um, my dad's awesomer than me... but only a little bit. I'm about the same awesome level as my Papa, according to Dad. also, Latvia's hair? It looks soft, I guess... It's not like I've touched it...

yaoiqueenrulzu: No, but I've seen them ALMOST do it... It's really awkward when you walk into your parents room to ask if we got tickets to the hockey game and see them in only their boxers, sucking each other's mouths... Ugh, disgusting. Actually, Spain gave me the talk yesterday, with South Italy chilling to 'make sure he didn't scar me.' Romano eventually locked him in the closet and gave me a very blunt and detailed lesson on it. It was actually kinda cool to have him as a Health teacher. Too bad my private school gave the lesson last year, I could've asked him to come in. Pietro's uncle came instead...

Guest: Kuma? We get along. It's fun to play Tug-Of-War with him! We're both very competitive, so it almost always ends in Papa separating us to make sure we don't attack each other.

AnimeApprentice: Ah, yes. The meeting. It was insane. Mostly because of me, though, I think... There's wasn't any fighting except for when Uncle America sucker-punched Dad for getting Papa preggers. Amusing, in a mild way of saying. I was introduced to Uncle America and Uncle Germany first, then yanked around the room as everyone tried to greet me. Hungary and Japan jumped me during the break and questioned my love of yaoi. Apparently, I mentioned a few manga terms... oops. I might as well admit that I love yaoi. But the moment my parents are mentioned... I run. Also, after awhile I question my sexuality, which makes me nervous- I'm no homophobe, but I'm strictly straight. I'm too dominant. Can't risk being an uke... Not that there's anything wrong with it... I love Papa, don't I? Haha...

But yeah, apparently fairly tame compared to others. There was one awkward moment when Sweden whispered something to Finland and made him go beet red, but honestly I'm surprised it didn't happen to anyone else.

Merci for reviewing and au revoir!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Today, I'm ay Uncle Germany's house because we're taking a mini-vacation! Yay... I'm only allowed to write because my admin, Katie-Kat, said I'm not allowed to take a vacation from work. Thank goodness, it gives me an excuse to not sit with Uncle Germany... he's terrifying. Hold on, I need to make Italy go aw-jklfjkdls

_Ve~ What's this? You have a blog, New Prussia? That coo-lkjhfkmdn Don't hurt me! I'm sorr-kasdnf_

Well, now I'm in trouble... I only hit him with a sock! I need to finish this before Dad comes up... Only one question today, thankfully.

esdertytg: Hello Claire/Ontario! So you're from a universe with towns/cities? That's cool! Do you have another dad, or were you made like a country is? Just curious! I don't know Pierre/Quebec, but if he shows up I'll be sure to tell him. I'll tell Papa hello for you. Thanks for reviewing, sis!~

Also, my admin wants to apologize for being terrible at drawing on the computer. She says she drew me much better with a pencil and stuff. I don't really know what she means, though...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Today we are walking around in a park... I think Germania liked it there, so they're seeing if he'll appear. Ancient Rome appeared once, so I guess we're just checking. I'm not really sure how I'm related to Germania... I think he's my Urgroßvater(Great-grandfather in German), but he might also be my Opa, if he's Dad's vater. I'll ask later. Time for questions/letters!

yaoiqueenrulzu: Hello again! I actually consider France as an uncle, and England is... England. But who's better? ... I prefer hanging out with France, actually. I like Romano more because I know him better,(And Italy is a freaking idiot) and if I hosted a hockey match, it'd be Papa, Dad, Norway and Uncle America against Russia and his Baltics. Why Norway? Because he can skate. Literally no other reason.

esdertytg: Hello AU-sis! I just remembered I'm in Ontario. And my parents wonder why I'm failing Geography... I'm about as good as it as Uncle America. I've always wondered what it'd be like if I was born like a country... You have 12 siblings? I'd hate it if I had that many!

Ok, I got to go now... Oh mein Gott, it's Urgroßvater. How...? I need to go over there. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

*yawn* I stayed up way too late last night... Well, question answering time.

yaoiqueenrulzu: Germania was cool. A bit like... No, ALOT like Uncle Germany. Ancient Rome was about as air-headed as his nephew N. Italy, mein Gott... I'm not really sure why I like Romano. Him and Papa are friends... plus he's a lot more responsible than his brother... The Asian countries are pretty cool. I like anime/manga, obviously, and k-pop is cool too. China... Eh... Tomatoes? Not really. Probably because Spain and Romano forced me to eat them raw when they were baby-sitting me... So glad I was deemed responsible enough to stay home alone...

esdertytg: Yeah... My parents don't understand why... I need a globe... Like, really badly. I do make a lot of jokes in Geography, but only in my head, don't want to be stuck in the loony bin. Why do you enjoy attacking Quebec? He can't be THAT bad...

I have to go to school soon, au revoir until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry for not posting in forever, school's really been getting in the way of my online time. Papa constantly hovers over my shoulder, asking about school, if I've done my homework, why the hell I look so terrible. I think he's worried I'm being bullied... but I'm not. I'm just really stressed. Well, actually, there's Andy, but he bullies everyone... Anyways, enough about my troubles, onto the questions!

Ontario(Easier than getting your admin's username): Chapters? ((Admin: I'm just some pitiful American, is that a Canadian store?))Yeah, I probably should... I already a world map though, I have pictures of the different countries I know on there. It's doesn't help at all. So Quebec annoys you a lot? Uncle America bugs Papa a lot... Wait, Quebec still wants to be his own country? Why?

Forever In The Fire: World Academy's for countries. They say I won't be allowed until there's enough regions/states/ect. for there to be a big demand for a change in the rules. I was called a minority, which makes me feel GREAT. (Bathe in the sarcasm)

yaoiqueenrulzu: Yeah, I have an accent. Usually Canadian, though my friends swear I say 'awesome' with a German one. I reply back that it's Prussian. I was taught well, eh? (I also have the 'eh' tic.) I've been in the same room as Russia alone, actually. Break ended and no-one told Russia, because he was in the bathroom. China came back to get him, but me and Russia had talked a little bit. Just hi, and him introducing himself. He didn't get to the creepy part yet... The Nordics have come over occasionally. I wasn't supposed to be known until recently, so obviously I didn't hang out with them, but I do now. They're cool. Yeah, Canada's older than America. They call each other twins though, so I don't question it. I used to have two katydids, actually, named Baldroy and Finnian. (50 Maple points to whoever gets it!)But they froze to death. Papa didn't show me how to make them immortal like Kuma and Gilbird, so... bye, my dear friends. And yes, I do get very violent when it comes to hockey. Not as bad as Papa, but I've broken a few cups. (Dad goes out to the bar to watch hockey now that I'm old enough to have muscles)I'm not ashamed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I just learned that my Papa signed me up for babysitting camp for the week of Canada Day and the 4th of July. What a way to finish a suckish day. Want to know why I'm having a bad day? Well, it was yesterday and my Internet wasn't working, so I had to post today, but I'm getting off track here. So, it was an emergency World Meeting- England said he needed to announce something. I went, but now I wish I was sick that day. So... America and England are dating. No duh, they're terrible liars. But, that's not why. Wait for it! Wait for it! ... They have a kid my age. Same idea of my parents apparently, but they have a terrible kid. He makes me want to bash my head against a wall! He's Massachusetts, so he's 'super good' at baseball and sports in general and will fight you to the death to prove it. His name is Tyler Fredrick Jones, but I just call him devil spawn. We immediately hated each other, because our first conversation was who we were. Then, what sports was better. Then we got in a fist-fight about which hockey team was better, Bruins or Maple Leafs. Leafs are so much better, eh? ((Bruins dominant)) Screw off, admin. So, I'm gonna rant to my friends instead now. I'll just answer your questions now.

AnimeApprentice: Well, I also watch Ouran Highschool Host Club. I'm trying to expand my horizons, and Hungary suggested an anime called Hetalia. Japan supposedly helps the owner with the stories... so it should be interesting.

yaoiqueenrulzu: No, Liechenstein doesn't interest me. She's cute, but I don't want to be hunted down by a crazed gunman. Sometimes... but I have my AU!sister, Ontario! I can't see fairies, because they don't exist. I have been introduced to them, but they didn't really care much. Um... actually... Yeah. I used to have this friend who also enjoyed anime, August. And we were curious what sexuality we were. (We were only in 5th grade, by the way)So we figured we'd do a no strings attached kiss to see. Then my dad walked in. And he grabbed Papa and now the picture is in both of our families photo albums. We're still friends, though.

Ontario: Well, I know how you feel now. Massachusetts drives me crazy... and my Papa and my Uncle think that we'll get along if we're forced together. So, Quebec has childish dreams? Well, it's always good to have high hopes. I'll note to never visit your universe during a family reunion, then. I already have an annoying America cousin... You take England's side and Quebec takes France's, I'm betting. No offense to you, but I'd take France's... I don't think England likes me very much.

((Was this just to put my Massachusetts OC in the AU? Maybe... I also wanted to get America and Iggy together, so... tada!))


	9. Hacked by Massachusetts

_**Muahahahaha!**___Hello, I'm Massachusetts, and I've successfully hacked my cousin's blog! I've certainly found many interesting things on here... He's kissed a guy? Lucky! I mean, uh... gay. I'm not gay... Yes I am. I'm gay and depending on my mood, I'm either proud or horrified by the fact. So, as the Canadian jerk said last post, I'm Tyler Fredrick Jones, at your service! I've hacked New Prussia's blog, and changed the password as well! It'll take him forever to guess it! So... let's see what we've got for questions... only one, huh?

BC: A fellow hacker! New Priss (my nickname for him) isn't here, but I am! So, Ontario is violent, huh? Canadians are crazy... So, are you BC as in Washington BC, or some place in Canada? I'm fairly good at Geography, but I'm no expert... unless you're talking about the good ol' US of A! You can do magic, huh? Well, not to brag, but I can see magical beings! I'm about as good at magic as Father- sorry, England- is, so I don't try much. I wish you luck with Ontario!

I think I hear New Priss stomping up the stairs, so I have to log out. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Massachusetts in the house! ((MA, I love you, but screw off.)) You know you prefer me! ((Why do you guys keep breaking the fourth wall and reading my ANs?)) Well, you're talking to us... ((Get on with the post.))

Right, right. Anyways, yeah, I'm still here! Now, questions!

Random(guest): 'Course not! I'm way better that New Priss, don't be afraid to embrace it! If you're like me, it's a good thing.

Claire: Hey girl! I'm still heshfajgklsrz' Oh great, I think I knocked him out. Anyways... New Prussia's back! Computer crashed, huh? Yeah, we both have annoying relatives. *pokes MA with toe* I'm going to get in so much trouble for that... Ok, so he's Canadian. I had the same trouble finding that out as Masshole,(_My_ nickname for him) so that's nice. He almost threw your computer in the lake? And Masshole's having the same dilusions as England... maybe they are real... You go kill him, then.

yaoiqueenrulzu: Yes, he is very mean. I rendered him unconscious, if that answers your question. I kicked his shoulder, effectively knocking him off my bed and away from my laptop.

Snow Princess: Yeah, I guess. I was raised to hate him- Dad was his prisoner and all- so it's hard to try and see him in a different light. Japan and I think they're dating... Hungary isn't quite as sure. Yaoi Club is pretty fun. Sealand's cool. Well, France calls himself 'Big Brother', so obviously he consider's himself to be my Papa's mon frère. So yeah... Uncle.

I need to go crack the password now, so I'll see you guys later! Au revoir!

... He left his computer logged in... He's an idiot. It's MA! I'll be back soon... just you waihikjkl;'

Again?


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not posting, guys! I've been so flipping busy! *tear tear* Anyways, school should be out soon. Then, I get a week or so of vacation, then I have to go to babysitting camp. . Massachusetts is going to an archery camp, which makes my situation seem even worse. So, onto the questions!

FireBurningHeart: Congratz on being the only person to PM your question! I don't care if you put it in the reviews, just so you know. So, You're New York, huh? Another cousin... Apparently one in a different universe! He hacked you? You ship Spamano? Cool, Spamano's pretty cool. ((Spamano's awesome! OTP!)) Well, this isn't your account admin. Massachusetts is taller and stronger than me, so I don't think I'll be kicking him anytime soon.

Ontar... I mean, Quebec(?): ((Oh God! So much French!)) My admin's having a heartattack... And now she's running it through Google Translate... Let's see what she comes up with. ((Putting a ref. up to help NP... 'Wow, I'm a genius. Ontario will be so mad. huh what is it? Letter to New Prussua? Ooh She Did not tell me she was wiring letters again. Hello New Prussia, I'm from Quebec Well, you might want to know me as Peter. i am the best of all of the provinces and the oldest. I was putting a prank on Claire's computer when i stumbled across her email. SHE CALLED ME ANNOYING. And it is not just some childish dream. That hurts my feelings. I must do something bad to her. No, I must do something really nice to her and then do something bad to her. I remember when me and Claire Were just little. I hated her, she never intended Grew on me. Oh well what can you do. Goodbye!')) Admin, I can read French. Google Translate really screwed this up. Getting back to the letter...

Hello Peter! You're the best, huh? Good for you, you should as egotistic as my Dad. Yes, she did call you annoying. Are you sure? I mean, it's a lot of work to become a country... Honestly, if you guys stop being mean to each other, you'll get along. Long time to be enemies... Au revoir!

yaoiqueenrulzu: We're funny? Well, that's good. I'm a junior member of the yaoi club, they bring me to the less explicit meetings and the conventions. My parents think it's just a book club though... Oh God, I hope not, the only one I know is horrid. I read yaoi and yuri, but I prefer yuri. It's less... well... gay.

Okay, everyone! Au revoir! Merci for reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour! My admin's freaking out about how New Zealand is slowly edging his way into her five favorite characters, and I figured a blog post would calm her down a bit. ((CALM ME DOWN? I hardly know anything about New Zealand AND HE'S THE ONLY HETALIA THING I DRAW NOWADAYS!)) Well, you are studying Oceania in class... and you can't draw Australia... So, onto the questions!

animefan20000: Hello Oregon! _Magic isn't real. _It's good that you can cook, though. My favorite cousin? Well, I only have one cousin, and that's Massachusetts... I'll back to you on that when Germany and Italy finally hook up. Your family sounds fairly crazy. See you later!

Ontario: You've sent your siblings to Russia? That's not terribly nice... My cousin is very annoying, but I don't think attacking him with a scythe would help. Everyone I know in the Western Hemisphere would kill me. Thanks for the thought. It's good that you like your cousin Maryland.

yaoiqueenrulzu: As I've said before, I watch Ouran High School Host Club and a little bit of Fruit Basket. I've watched one episode of Fullmetal Alchemist and I plan on watching more. My hobbies include hockey, rollerblading and... well... *blushes* I do some competitive ice skating... My favorite character in Ouran Host Club is Kyoya. Did you just call me a pervert?


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour, and sorry for being gone so long! Baby-Sitting Camp was a lot more fun that I though, and now I'm going to day camp. Summers are very busy for me. Hold on, my admin's going crazy... ((I'M F**KING FRENCH-CANADIAN! And English, German and Irish, BUT I'M CANADIAN! WOOT!)) She was just talking to her dad about nationalities... should have seen this coming... ((Dude! How are you not thrilled? I'm Canadian! I've always wanted to be Canadian! And I'm German!)) Um... Calm down, I'm telling my unfortunate tell... ((Oh, right, sorry.)) Anyways... So, guess what? In a new attempt to make Massachusetts and I bond, Massachusetts is staying with us this summer. He'll go to day camp with me... hopefully he won't bug August and me... Yes, August goes to my day camp, and I realized- did I ever tell you August turned out gay? Just something I noticed... Nevermind, onto the questions!

yaoiqueenrulzu: You don't like yuri? Well, it's a differing opinion then... I once punched a guy at my local hockey rink. We battled it out until my Papa came to pick me up and saw.

animefan20000: Hey Oregon! Why does everyone think magic is real! ((Because it is, duh)) Katie-Kat, it's not time for your 'bug New Prussia' hobby. ((You're calling me by my name? Dreams can come true!)) Screw you, I've called you Katie-Kat before! ((Once...)) Ignoring you... Anyways, Oregon, you don't like crumpets or tea? Me neither. I imagine my family's weirder than most, but with 50 states, I'm not going to hoard the trophy. You have a pet beaver that you protect with a flamethrower... and you say your sane? We're in different universes, so I'm not going to be there... Bye! PS I love Honey too, he's adorable in a friendly way!

Divinity12: Hello Labrador, how do you do? Yes, Masshole is very annoying. Why is Alaska very scary? There's not one in my universe... You grew up with the Nordics? That sounds fun. MAGIC ISN'T REAL. ((Yes it-)) Shut up, admin. ((Harsh. Call me Katie-Kat again.)) No. Do people confuse Dad with Russia anymore? I've confused the words while reading, but never in conversation.

OK guys, thanks for reviewing! My admin has an announcement.

((OK, so Tyler (MA) asked me if he could start a blog on my account, and I was like 'I'd love to, but only if the people who read New Prussia's think it's a good idea' and he was like 'why?' and I was like 'because I hate displeasing fans. D:' So, I'm putting up a poll on my account. If you could spare a few minutes to check it out, I'd love it. Honestly, he isn't as bad as New Prussia makes him out to be. I love my state!)) So, yeah... Au revoir!


	14. Chapter 14

((Hello? Seriously guys, did you all drop dead?))

They're probably just busy... Bonjour guys! We're here to point out the fact that this blog exists and that everybody's questions have been replied to.

((As I mentioned, Massachusetts wants to get a blog. You can vote whenever you think this is a good idea or not on my account.))

Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this blog, have a nice day!

(Massachusetts) Jeez, you guys are acting so formal...

((They don't like us anymore! *rivers of tears*))

We're so lonely!~

Drama queens... So yeah, poll for my blog, please reply to our replies last chapter and we hope you have a great day!


	15. Chapter 15

Well... we got one review. ((Better than nothing! Answer it!))

luckynumberblack: Bonjour! No, I'm not giving Masshole a blog. My admin is. ((Katie-Kat.)) Admin. ((Katie-Kat.)) ADMIN. ((Hiss!)) My daily life? Well, it's still summer right now, and summer camp stopped last week, so all I'm really doing is sitting around the house with Kati- _my admin_ leaning over my shoulder bugging me. Masshole is leaving tomorrow, so that's nice. And he's taking my admin home with him! FREEDOM! ((Screw you.)) Yes, I am awesome! Thank you!

((So, three people voted towards Massachusetts getting a blog, so that'll be happening.)) Eh. (Massachusetts again) Yeah!

Bye guys! ((See ya!)) Au revoir.


	16. Not a blog post

Sorry for the spam guys, but... look what I found.

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


	17. Chapter 17

Morning guys! ((I've been up all night, waiting for you to awaken so we can finish this before I head home!)) Geez... obsessive much? ((There was also Tumblr. Lots of Tumblr. And Welcome to Night Vale, the best podcast ever!)) Ok... anyways, onto the questions!

Sierra Wood: Hi Sierra! ((I know, aren't they great?)) I don't know if I should glad or disturbed that you ship my parents... Actually, Peeps are my favorite candies. I like them with maple syrup. ((Ew.)) It's just more sugar... Don't you like Peeps? ((No! Get back to the question!)) Yes, I have eaten them in front of Dad. He had to look away. And yes, I like Gilbird.

yaoiqueenrulzu: Bonjour! ((Sup.)) Tsundere... in... me? ((I'll check... I think she's indicating you being upset over the zero replies.)) Ah, yes. I wouldn't call it tsundere, but I was sad... And yes, Massachusetts got a blog. ((So, who do you uke over?)) No-one! I'm straight! Why does no-one get that? If I have to answer, to please Your Highness of Yaoi, I'd 'uke' for... Braeburn. ((Gay for Braeburn?)) _Almost _gay for Braeburn. ((So you'd do it with a pony.)) Only if I was a pony! ((We're talking about My Little Pony, if you're wondering.)) Yeah.

luckynumberblack: Hey! ((Yo.)) Um... chilling, sense we go back to school in... four days? ((Same with me! Twinsies!)) Screw off, admin. What are my parents like? Um... Well, Papa brings me to a lot of sporting events and he's a great cook. My Dad is kind of the reinforce of the rules... He hands out the punishments. He's surprisingly good at yelling at you just enough to learn your lesson, but not too much. ((And he's terrifying when he's mad.)) That too.

((Ok, so I'm off to wake up Masshole. See ya later guys, and join me on Massachusetts' Blog!)) Au revoir.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour! ((Mwahahaha!)) Umm... ((I was just reading reviews.)) ...Kay. So, Massachusetts and admin are no longer inhabiting my home. ((Just call me Katie-Kat!)) No. I spent the day sitting around eating peeps until my dad stomped over and threw the bag in the trash. It was funny. ((Into the questioning! *maniacal laugh*)) What did someone write?

yaoiqueenrulzu: ((hahaha HAHAHA!)) Calm down Katie. ... You mean, together? Or in general? Next ques... EH!? I was born this way, Rulzu, and I will never date my cousin! He's devil spawn! ((AHAHAHA! YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW! Thank God for Skype, that was so fun to watch... Now, I need to get Masshole to read that... after this next question!))

Sierra Wood: I've been doing it since I was, like, three or something. He just drinks to forget now. ... I'm kidding, my dad's not an alcoholic. Eat a flying rabbit in front of England and Masshole? ... Why? ((Because of Flying Mint Bunny.)) Ah, yes. Their shared hallucination. I'll try it out at Easter if I remember! I went to the last meeting actually. Me and Masshole kind of avoided each other. He was chilling with one of the micronations... Seborga, I think.

Anyways, that's all for this post! ((Send in more questions and comments, and we haven't received any dares yet, so send those too!)) No kissing dares, however. *pointed look* ((Yes, kissing dares!)) No! ((Yes!)) Fine, kissing dares then!


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour... ((Not you too! It's just a kiss, what's with you and Massachusetts?)) Don't spoil it... ((Oh, yeah.))

Rulzu: ((Hiya Rulzu!)) Yes, we're having a hockey match. ((I'll write that if I have the time.)) I already... ugh... kissed Masshole... it was depressing and I had to clean my mouth with mouthwash, because soap is dangerous. And I got grounded. It's a miracle that I'm allowed to post these online. It's literally the only thing I can do. I don't think any of the countries will think well of me again. They were scandalized. My Dad isn't talking to me. ((Yes he is.)) Stop ruining the drama, admin! Anyways, on with the review... I don't think I'll be allowed near Liechenstein anymore. I don't want to try with Switzerland around anyways. Flirting with Ukraine... I tried before I kissed Masshole, but she wasn't paying attention. Also, Russia materialized next to me and tried to hit me with his pipe. ((See ya, Rulzu!)) Au revoir.

luckynumberblack: We've already scheduled a match. I'm going into 10th grade. ((Yeah, 7th grade!)) You're really flipping young. ((Yeah.)) I feel like I should be the boss. ((Well, you don't get to be the boss.)) Oh. ((Yeah, that's right.))

((See ya latah, peeps!)) Au revoir, friends! ((Good night Night Vale, good night.))


	20. Chapter 20

((Hey guys!)) Hmp. ((C'mon New Prussia, I'm sorry! Mass lives near me, of course I update more with him! Just do the blog!)) ... Fine. Bonjour. ((Now, answer questions.))

The awesomeness: Black Butler? ... Oh yeah! My katydids! ((Finny~))

Rulzu: Birdie Jr.? ((I kinda like it...)) Eh. Why not. Um... Ok, I guess I can become one with Russia. My dad will kill me though. ((Heh.)) I'll be right back. ((...)) Ok, I'm back. My dad tackled me the moment I said 'become one'. It was very cold even with clothes. ((Well, you live in Canada...)) Your dares make me very uncomfortable! ((I find them amusing.)) Shut it, admin... What's this? Masshole doesn't like August anymore? ((I think he still has mild feelings for August, but it's not quite a crush... If that makes sense.)) If you say so. Hm... Erogenous zone... That narrows it down. ((I'll tell you later.)) Tell me now! ((Fine! It's Seborga!)) Hm. Isn't he intensely straight? ((Yeah.))

Nevada: Bonjour, Nevada! You're a state, right? ((Yep.)) Um, yeah I know the Bad Touch Trio. My dad is one of them, the meet at my house to watch movies every Thursday. I was invited once, but my Papa wouldn't let me watch with them... ((Gee, I wonder why.)) It's ok if you don't like them, most people don't. I do though! ((France is pretty cool!)) Yeah... I totally meant him admin.

Well, that's all for this week! Au revoir! ((Salut!)) I forgot you take French... ((Yeah. Say ciao!)) ((Ciao!))


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour! ((You know, I'm probably one of the best French speakers in my class. I blame this blog.)) Nobody cares Kati- admin. ((What was that?)) I SAID ADMIN!

New York: ((Hiya, York!)) Why would I want to hook up with Seborga? He's straight, I'm straight, and I don't feel like ruining Massachusetts' heart. ((... OMG, you do care about Mass!)) W-what? N-no, it's just my Papa woul- ((OMG! I didn't know you were capable of human emotions when it came to your cousin!)) You pain me admin. ((So... the answer to NY is no...?)) HELL TO THE NO! I'm straight!

Rulzu: Beloved? I thought you shipped me with Mass... and no, I didn't miss you. ((I still need to write that kiss story...)) Don't admin. Don't. And no, I don't miss summer. I miss freedom, but not summer. And why would I be confused? ((Do you sing in the shower, Hunter?)) What!? No, of course not! My Dad does though. ((He already watches a lot of yaoi.)) I watch yuri and het, not as much yaoi. But I guess my masculinity could handle it. ((Germano? No! I forbid it!)) Admin! I'll even call you by your name for a whole post, if you write that! ((But Spamano is my OTP!)) WRITE IT! ((Only for Rulzu...)) Anyways... Slap my Papa with a pancake? Then play it off? ((Do it during a hockey match, and pretend to support the opposite team he does.)) Ok... Um, I guess I want kids. I know a lot of girls who would have really cute kids with my genes... ((The fact that you think that is terrifying.)) As if you haven't imagined your kids. ((I don't want kids. ... But I probably would if I wanted them.)) Um, the baby question was a bit unnerving, and you make me very uncomfortable. But I don't think a restraining order would work on you. ((Bye!))

luckynumberblack: ((Yeah, he watches anime. Hey, have you read Afganis-tan, Hunter?)) No, but if it's anything like Hetalia, I'll probably dislike it. ((Yeah, Afganis-tan is like- Wait, you watched Hetalia?)) Yeah, they got the personalities, but I hate history, and the only pairings are one-sided! ((Ah, Belarus, Sweden and possibly Ukraine?)) Yeah. As for my parents... They don't seem to realize what I do. Or maybe my Dad understands that I'm doing it for my blog. The only thing I know they saw was the kiss. ((Why did you do that in public, anyways?)) Masshole sang 'Gay Bar.' ((I wanna take you to a gay bar?)) Yeah, that one.

Anyways, that's all for now! Au revoir! ((See ya latah!)) Save that ridiculous, accented goodbye for Masshole's blog! ((But New Prus-)) No!


	22. Chapter 22

M-mornin'... Ach, bright light! ((Dude, it's... 5:32 in the afternoon. Why are you saying 'mornin'?')) I- I can't sleep at all... Insomnia, I guess... ((Ok. We'll answer these letters then you can go sleep.)) Alrigh'.

luckynumberblack: The hockey match? I won! ((It was fun to watch, it was pretty close.)) A-alright! Poker Face! *yawns* That was fun...

(It was break of the World Meeting when New Prussia pulled himself onto one of the tables. Canada groaned at his son when he started singing off-key.

"Poker face!~" Hunter tried his hardest to hit all of the notes-it really should'nt've been that hard- but he got booed off the table anyways.) Ciao!

Rulzu: A-all dares, huh? Bring it on! ((Um, Hunter, maybe you sh-)) Nonsense, admin! I've got this! *yawns*

(Hunter walked over to Netherlands after the meeting, eyeing his drugs.

"Hi, Netherlands. Um, I was wondering, about that pipe of yours-"

"No. I don't give my pipe to young boys." The tall man looked down at him. "Now go scurry back to your parents, hm?"

"Hmph. Fine.") That was boring... ((I don't know how to write drug scenes anyways!))

(New Prussia glanced around the living room, then grabbed Gilbird from where he was sleeping. The bird miraculously stayed asleep throughout the full of Hunter's preparations.

When Gilbird awoke, the light was... weird, as if it was casting through plastic. Gilbird tried to fly, then realized where he was. He tweeted alarmed at the marshmallow-y yellow blobs around him.

He was in a Peeps box.

The poor chick began to hyperventilate, desperately trying to free himself when an albino suddenly appeared over him. Gilbird chirped at his owner, but Gilbert seemed distracted so he didn't notice until Gilbird was almost in the trashcan. The whole family will remember the awful high-pitched tweet of the yellow bird that night, and ever since, Gilbird has never gone near a Peeps box.) Th-that was actually a bit scary... *yawn* More dares now!

(Hunter does not wish to recount this tale, as the language involved was too much, and Spain got involoved and it was not a pleasant experience.)

Uh... You don't have to write it admin, sorry... ((It's ok, Hunter!))

("Dad!"

Gilbert looked up from his laptop at his son. "What is it, Hunt?"

"Uh... Russia's been stalking me and asking to become one!" The Canadian blurted out, going his dad would buy it.

He did. "I'm gonna kill that soon of a gun!"

"Wait! Dad! St- and he's gone.") Dad was lucky he want bruised all over after that...

Bye! ((See ya!))

York: I'm getting slightly worried... ((I'm not!)) You actually know this chick though! I just get along with her!

Nevada: Hug for you, of course! Wouldn't want to leave the lady waiting! ((Have you read the dare yet?)) Mmhmm. I'm just trying to think of what to dance... the F-Funky Chicken, how bout? *yawn* ((Heh, can't wait to watch!))

Avril Leilani: Salut, Michigan and Ohio! ((Sup brahs?)) Yup... I'm the PruCan kid, heh... ((Hiya Ohio!))

Well, n-now I'm tired... ((GO TO BED THEN!)) Ok... I'll see you later, guys! Au revoir!


End file.
